The Real Reynolds Story
by IJustCameHereToComment
Summary: I'm not a bad person I promise. This is the story of me, Maria Reynolds. I didn't have the affair to ruin Alexander's life. I was trying to save mine. Please take pity on me, the villan in your history book. Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm Maria Reynolds. I may be known as the villain in your history book. No, that's Burr. Can I just start over? Hi. I'm Maria Reynolds. I'm known as A VILLAN in your history book. And I'm very sorry. I had no choice. You don't know what it's like. You don't know why I had to.

Let me tell you the real story. I was at home with my husband, James Reynolds. He was crabby and stubborn, and there was nothing I could do about it. I remember long ago when he was such a gentlemen, saying how much he loved me. He would always walk along the lake with me, telling me how beautiful I was. I was deeply in love with him. He would always be by my side. It was the kind of love that would never cease. Or so I thought. Every night he beats me. He cheats with me behind my back, and mistreating me. He would hit be as hard as he could.

"James!", I called. There was still hope for him in my heart he would change to his older self.

"WHAT!", he shouted at me, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I-I love you...", I said.

He paused and looked at me. He had a poker face. I couldn't tell what was gonna happen. He inched towards me. There was hope. The sweet James was still in there. Then... SLAP. He slapped me in the face, using his nails to scratch me over my eyelid. It was bleeding.

I backed away.. my jaw dropped. I could of swore I saw a twinkle in his eyes before he slapped me. I saw the hope in people, that's what I do.

"Shut up woman just leave me alone and take your daughter.", he said with a glare. There was no twinkle in his eye left for me to see the good in him.

i had almost nothing left. Just my daughter. I wasn't able to give up James, even though he didn't love me. I wasn't used to him beating me. Everyday he would hire and punch with more force, more anger, more rage.

I choked my tears back and managed to speak, "I-I made dinner...are you hungry..?"

He glared at me with his poker face again, then beat me over and over again.

I managed to shut up, and went over to my daughter. She had pity in her eyes. I'd do anything to protect her. Even getting beaten.

I'm not a bad person, I promise. I just needed a break. There's much more to this story, not nearly finished. Please pray for me and my awful life

-Maria Reynolds


	2. Chapter 2

I was sick of getting beaten. There wasn't much I could do. Maybe I could try to reason with him? Yes. That could either work, or I could get beaten more. But I had to try. I'd do anything.

"J-James...?", I asked sheepishly.

"What?", he asked, his poker face was gone. By now, it was all full of anger.

"I was wondering... is there something that I could do...?", I started," Something to make you less angry at me?"

"Pack up your things", he said, he had no patience.

"But-"

"Leave me alone you waste of time and get out of my sight."

I stood there silently, unable to think. I didn't know what to do. If I left him he would leave me with nothing, he would take our money, my daughter, our house, and leave me on the streets.

"Please..", I cried, "I'll do anything for you, there's got to be something I could do!"

"Actually..", he said with a grin.

 _I prayed he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking. I knew if I resisted, he would kill me. I had to go along_ with anything he wants me to.

He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me into his bedroom.

"Wait...", I said, knowing I would regret it if I went inside.

"I knew this was a WASTE of time!", he yelled. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Please don't beat me again...", I said backing up, "Please!" I was desperate.

Thats when he took off his belt and started to whip me with it. He whipped me until I fell. There were bruises everywhere, and they stung more then my sudden hatred for James.

"Now get up.", he said. I tried, but he beat me up so badly I could barely move. I looked up at him in fear. When I finally managed to get up, he pushed me into the bedroom. I couldn't say no to this, not if I wanted to live another day.

\- Maria Reynolds

By the way, please put a review for my story, I just started and inspiration just hit me. I love Maria and I feel so bad for her since everyone blames her. It's really James who forced her. Comments, reviews, messages, favorites, and follows would make my day. Thanks again. ~The Author


	3. Chapter 3

He shoved me onto the bed, and I cried. Lord show me how to say no to this. I can't say no to this. James wouldn't let me say no to this. Without resisting, I silently obeyed everything he told me. I woke up, and I wasn't surprised to see James had left. I got up and put on my bright red dress , it was the only one that wasn't torn from when James constantly abuses me. I walked downstairs to see James actually sitting at the table. He didn't cheat on me AGAIN. He just went downstairs...?

"Good morning, James.", I said.

"What do you want?", he asked, glaring back at me.

I ignored his question and sat down next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking"

"Of what?"

"None of your buisness!", he shouted at me.

"Want breakfast...?", I offered.

*Silence*

He glared back at me, without saying a word.

I sighed. "I'll just make oatmeal."

"It better taste good, last time it was bland.", he scowled.

"S-Sorry.."

I stirred the oatmeal in the pot. "I think you'll like this one better...", I said, and scooped some into his bowl.

He looked at the bowl then looked up at me with a glare.

"Before you beat me up... how about you just try it...", I suggested, noticing his hand clenched into a fist.

He scooped it up with his spoon and put it in his mouth.

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you like it?", I asked.

"Want to know what I think about your oatmeal?", he said with a smile.

"Yes!"

CLANK! He threw the bowl at my shoulder, not only bruising it, but breaking the bowl and spilling the bland oatmeal everywhere.

"I-I can't take this anymore!", I cried.

Thats when I swung the door open, and ran away. I wouldn't take my daughter out of her home, and have her homeless and starving with me. I ran and cried, I didnt even know where I was going.


	4. Chapter 4

I was running, but suddenly I grew tired. I was tired, I was hungry, I was beaten. Dang, I wish I had some of that oatmeal before I ran. I didn't know where to go. I figured I should head back, but I couldn't face James. I just couldn't. I sighed and walked towards home. Wait- my good friend, Alex lives nearby. Maybe I could stay there? In his guest bedroom or something?

How do I know Alex?

Well, I dated his friend. Marquis de Lafayette, he was dreamy. Him with his French accent and twinkle in his beautiful eyes. He made me swoon every time. One night, I made the worst mistake in my life. I fell deeply in love with James. I didn't want to cheat on Lafayette, and break his heart! So I um... I uh... ya know. Your gonna hate me for admitting this. I _dumped_ Lafayette. For the person who constantly _beats me._ I know, I'm stupid. I had no idea James would turn into what he is now. Hopefully Alex isn't mad about me dumping his friend. Me and Lafayette used to have long, nice talks. Now we don't talk anymore. At all. Oh, how I missed our chats. Lafayette is probably taken now anyways since girls gawk over him... _Stupid Maria! I really want him back to be honest._

I walked over to his house. It was bigger than ours, which made sense, they had many children. I knocked on the door.

No response.

I rang the doorbell.

No response.

I sighed, for I knew I had to return home. I walked down the steps when I heard a door swing open. I turned around.

"Alex!", I said with a smile.

"Maria?", he asked, "It's been so long! What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you at home... but I don't know where to go! And I came here all alone..."

I could see a frown forming on his face. "What do you mean?"

"My husband has been doing me wrong, beating me, cheating me, mistreating me... I don't have the means to go on. I ran away..."

I could see his jaw drop. "Y-You shouldn't be treated like that... come in.", he said. I walked in and he showed me the way to Eliza's room.

"Where's Eliza?", I asked.

"On vacation with the rest of our kids, I hate to not spend time with them, but if I don't get this plan through congress-"

"You could get fired?"

"Exactly.", he smirked. "If you need anything, just knock on my door. And your welcome anytime.", he reached in his pocket and extended 30 dollars to me.

"You're too kind sir!", I exclaimed, for 30 dollars was a lot of money.

At morning, I ran downstairs. Alex was cooking eggs. I sat down to think about James and what I should do, when I saw a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of me. I stuttered, "Is this for me...?"

Alex nodded with a nice smile. "Your husband doesn't cook for you, huh?"

I nodded. "This is delicious!", I exclaimed, "Thank you." I finished up my plate and stood up. "I'm so sorry, but I must be going... if James figures out I was here he might whip me again with his belt until I can't get up..."

Alex frowned and nodded, "If you need a place to stay tonight, don't hesitate to stop by."

 **Ok quick authors note, I'm sorry this was short. And I'm sorry... I ship Lafayette and Maria because I think they would be so cute together. And 30 bucks was a lot of money back then. You might be wondering why she didn't seduce him in this chapter but it will all make sense in the next one, I promise. Please follow favorite or review they make my day. If you have constructive criticism please let me know they help so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

I got home. When I walked into my bedroom to see James inside. He was sleeping next to another girl. _Again? I_ sighed. I really hated this feeling. It's so easy for me to be replaced. No matter what I do! No matter how much I'm nice to James. I saw as the girl walked out of our room and shot me a glare. She swung the door open and slammed it shut, possibly damaging the door. " _Maria, why do you let James treat you like this?",_ I thought to myself over and over again. But the answer was the same every time. James beats me even when I'm nice to him, what would he do to me if I fought back?

James got out of bed and walked over to me. He looked at me with anger, "Where were you last night?", he growled. _Like he cared. He just got a girl off the street to replace me with._

"Uh... Alex's house?", I said.

"Alex? Who's that?", asked James.

"Alexander. Alexander Hamilton.", I clarified.

"YOU _SLEPT_ WITH **HAMILTON**?", yelled James.

"No! No no no no... not like that at all! I just-"

"Liar ", growled James, "The back of your dress isn't buttoned all the way up. When you left it was buttoned!"

I felt the back of my dress. He was right, it wasn't buttoned all the way. How did that happen? I had no proof I was innocent now.

"No! I swear!", I said, "It wasn't like that! He just-"

He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me close to him. He tightened his grip. _My heart was beating right out of my chest. He was gonna kill me. He's really gonna kill me. I couldn't believe my daughter was gonna be left in the hands of an abusive father._ He tightened his grip and I could feel my vision blur. _This was it_

 _He suddenly dropped me and I fell to the floor wheezing and grasping for air._

"Wait!", exclaimed James, "This- This could work! I can get a lot of money from this!", he said. I didn't get what he was saying. He offered me his hand and pulled me up.

"You're going to seduce Hamilton, make him fall in love with you.", he said, "Seduce him, Maria, Seduce Hamilton."

"No way!", I snapped.

"If you can seduce him into having an affair with you for a while-"

"He has a wife!", I yelled, "And children!"

"-He can pay me to keep his secret for him.", finished James.

"No, no way!"

He stepped closer to me, "Do it.. or your daughter will pay. I will beat her until she falls- I'll beat her until she can't move, I'll beat the day lights out of her."

For the first time in life I stood up for something I believed in, " _LEAVE HER ALONE."_

"Make Hamilton pay, or your daughter will.", he said.

 _My daughter.. she's all I have in life. When I wake up in the morning I smile because of her. She's the only thing that brings joy in my life. I will **not** let him do this. I am slow to anger, but I toe the line, when you reckon with the effects of her life on mine. NO. _

Only one thing came out of my mouth, "O-Okay...", I stuttered, "Fine.. just leave Susan alone."

"Do we have a deal?", asked James and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Yes, but I'm not touching you.", I snapped.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Let's get you a new dress, one with less blood stains, and let's get your hair and makeup done, so you look pretty when you seduce him."

I sighed and followed him out the door. He bought me a bright, sleeveless, red dress. _I should savor this moment, this is the first time since we married that he's been nice to me._ I got my hair done. My dark brown curls fell over my beautiful dress.

"How would you like your makeup done?", asked the lady.

"Just make her look hot.", mumbled James and gave her money.

The lady nodded and took her eyeshadow palette out. She put on eye shadow and gave me a mirror. I looked in the mirror at the beautiful smokey eye she gave me. "It looks perfect.", I said. She smiled and did the same on my right eye.

"Oh! Looks like you have a big bruise on your cheek!", she said, "I have this powder that will cover that up!", she said applying it, "How did you get that bruise?", she asked.

I was about to answer and tell her how James beat me a few days ago and hit me hard on the cheek, but James cut in. "None of your business, just finish her up.", snapped James.

"Sorry!", exclaimed the lady, "This bright lipstick will match your dress.", she said applying the lipstick.

"We don't need an explanation, just hurry and make her look pretty.", snapped James.

The lady nodded. I looked at her in pity, "Sorry..", I whispered.

The lady looked at me and silently nodded. She applied mascara and a little extra concealer, "Done, what do you think?", she asked.

"Well it's about time.", said James and grabbed my arm, "Good Day.", he said before dragging me to Alex's house.

"Remember, make him pay. In fact, take him to our house, I'll leave."

I sighed and nodded. James walked away.

 _Am I really going to do this? Alexander is my friend, we've been through a lot together. I'm going to throw away a perfectly good friendship if I do this. I can't believe I'm gonna do this.._

I walked up a step

 _This is just nasty. I'm not a slut. I'm not a whore._

I walked up another step.

 _Do this for your daughter._

I rang the door bell and tears streamed down my face. _I'm going to ruin this man's life.. If I do this I'm going to ruin this family's life.. If I-_

The door swung open.

"Maria!", exclaimed Alex.

"Alexander..", I said through tears, "It's.. it's so good to see your face!"

 **Authors note: I am so, so, so, so SO sorry!! I know I haven't posted in a while. I'm sorry. I was spending a lot of time on my other stories, be sure to check them out. I will post more of this story soon, I PROMISE. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was short!**


End file.
